TWINS: Twins at the Door Saturday
by retirw
Summary: This is a crossover with 'The Sentinel'. The team is still sequestered. Jim and the boys discover Blair has never been to the zoo.
1. Chapter 1

I don't have any claim to The Sentinel or the Magnificent Seven. I do claim the twins or they claimed me. I'm not sure at this point. I make no money off of my writing. It's cheaper then therapy.

Thanks again to my beloved muses K.T. The Opinionated and Pookwana.

As always if it's //between the backslashes it's telepathy or something close to it// _If it's italics it's the character's thoughts. _

* * *

Twins at the Door

Saturday

It was just before dawn when Dev and Beau sat up rubbing their eyes and yawning. Jim immediately opened his eyes and did a sensory scan of the loft. Everything seemed normal except for the far too alert little boys.

"Problem guys?" Jim asked softly.

"Time ta get up," Beau answered calmly before clambering over Jim in an effort to get out of the bed, closely followed by his twin.

Before Jim could say anything the two imps were down the stairs and had disappeared into the bathroom. _It's not even dawn yet. _Jim thought in dismay.

Ellison rolled over so he could watch through the rail as the boys soon reappeared. A couple of pillows were pulled off the loveseat and onto the floor. The boys sat down 'Indian' style facing east, and simply sat there.

Jim looked down with a concerned frown. At the boys continued stillness he climbed out of bed, pulling on his robe and slipped silently down the stairs.

"It's alright, big guy." Blair's sleepy whisper soothed his sentinel. Blair got up from his nest on the couch and walked over. "I've seen this before, lots of the native tribes 'do' morning prayer at sunrise like this. It's a good way for Dev to set his base lines."

After about fifteen minutes the boys got up and put the pillows back on the loveseat.

"What'th fer breakfatht?" Beau bounced over.

"Ah man, he's bouncing. How can he bounce this time of morning?" Blair grumbled.

Jim looked over at his own 'bouncer' in disbelief. Pointedly he looked down at Blair's feet.

"Aw man that's just wrong," Blair sighed trying to keep still. "How does cinnamon rolls sound guys?" he asked trying to ignore Jim's teasing smile.

"Dev really liketh thinnamon rollth." Beau nodded happily.

"Do you like them too?" Blair asked.

"Thure. They'th mighty good." Beau grinned.

"Jim, why don't you go get a shower while I mix the dough up. I'll get mine while it rises," Blair suggested.

"Sure you can handle it, Chief?" Jim asked quietly.

"Jim, they're just little kids. Get your shower," Blair huffed.

7777777

Blair looked up as the bathroom door slammed open and a sudsy Ellison raced across the hardwood floor. Skidding to a stop he snatched Dev out of mid-air as he sailed off the end of the banister.

"NO!" Jim barked glaring up at Beau who was preparing for his own turn. "No banister sliding," the big man ordered in a shaky voice.

"Yeth, Thir." Beau immediately put his foot back down on the floor.

Jim wordlessly settled Dev into Blair's arms as the smaller man rushed over. Then Ellison stalked back into the bathroom with as much dignity as a wet, soapy, blushing sentinel could muster.

"Guys, somebody could have gotten hurt," Blair chided gently.

"Yer right. Capt'n Jim coulda got a doozy of a floor burn." Beau nodded in agreement. "Yah got any old towelth? We need ta wipe up the floor 'fore thomebody thlipth and fallth."

"Yeah, sure. Under the kitchen sink," Blair responded before his heart had even stopped pounding. He turned and shakily went back to his dough, keeping a very close eye on the twins as he worked.

Beau was on his hands and knees industriously wiping down the wet floor while Dev followed along behind, putting on a finishing polish.

"We'th done," Beau called.

"Put the towels in the hamper guys," Blair ordered. "We need to do laundry today too." He added to his mental list as he puttered in the kitchen.

7777777

"Blair, thouldn't yah get a thtep thtool?" Beau asked worriedly, peeking over the kitchen island. A scowling Dev stood beside him.

"It's alright guys, I'm just getting another bag of flour," Blair smiled hopping up onto the edge of the counter.

"Blair, I don' think Capt'n Jim would like you doin' tha'," Beau warned.

"Don't worry about it, kid," Blair chuckled as he reached up to the top shelf and pulled out a five pound bag of flour.

"BLAIR!" Ellison bellowed.

"Shit!" Blair slipped from his perch, landing on his butt in the floor. The bag of flour fell onto the edge of the counter with a thud before it burst, sending a cloud of flour into the air and onto the sheepish man on the floor. "Out already, Jim?" Sandberg squeaked.

"What did you think you were doing?" Ellison growled, hands planted on his hips, dressed only in a towel.

"Getting more flour," Blair said in a little voice.

"And where is the step stool, Blair?" Jim asked sharply.

"Under-the-cabinet," Blair mumbled standing up.

Ellison's lips twitched faintly as he took in the picture his friend made, looking like a chastised four year-old himself. "Under the cabinet?" Jim asked.

Blair nodded, shaking a cloud of flour loose as he did so.

"Blair, why did I buy a step stool?" Jim inquired.

"So I wouldn't climb on the counters," Blair sighed.

"Uh-huh. And Blair . . . " Jim said and looked down at the two boys.

"I'm sorry guys. You were right. I should have gotten the stool. Jim, I'm sorry I could have gotten hurt just because I was too lazy to get the stool. As it is I've made an awful mess," Blair apologized.

"Thee if yah have 'nough flour ta finith the rollth. Capt'n Jim, get thome clotheth on. Dev, thee if yah kin find a dutht pan. If we git tha floor firtht we kin probably thave the flour thtill on tha counter." Beau handed out orders calmly. "Capt'n, go on git. Ain' nothin' we'th gonna git cut on er thompthin'."

The two adults shrugged and did as they had been told.

Blair finished the dough, covered it and set it to rise. Dev industriously dusted Sandberg off before sending him to the shower.

7777777

Jim came down the steps as Blair headed into the bathroom. "Looks like you guys have done this before," he noted. Dev was efficiently cleaning up the floor while Beau rescued the spilled flour on the counters.

"Unca Nathan ith hopeleth in tha kitthen." Beau looked up and grinned widely. "We only let him open canth or make thalad."

In an amazingly short time the flour had been cleaned up and the loft had been swept and polished to remove all signs of the disaster.

"You did good, guys." Jim nodded in appreciation.

"Thankth," Beau replied. "They better be good rollth."

"Oh they are, as good as Tanner biscuits," Jim answered.

"Yah think tho?" Beau asked derisively.

"I know so." Jim smirked.

"We'll thee," Beau sniffed.

Jim smiled down at the dusty boys. _I forgot they're only four. Man, Vin can make some biscuits though. _Jim sighed in memory.

"Think I can get Vin to make biscuits when he comes to get you?" Ellison licked his lips. When the boys didn't answer he looked down at the too innocent faces.

"**You** can make Tanner biscuits?" Jim demanded.

"Thure," Beau grinned.

"Teach me how kid, PLEASE!" Jim jokingly hit his knees, imploring the boys.

Dev and Beau exchanged a long, considering look. "What'tha got ta trade?" Beau asked calmly.

_Watch yourself Jim, that's a Standish look if I ever saw one! You'll end up signing over the loft if you're not careful. _Ellison locked gazes with the pair of dangerous predators.

"Blair's cinnamon roll recipe," Jim offered his first bid.

"Nope, Tanner bithcuitth ith thpecial," Beau smiled deviously.

Dev signed for a long moment.

"Dev thayth Tad really liketh thocolate," Beau upped the bidding war.

_Blair doesn't use chocolate. _"Sally's double fudge brownie recipe," Jim offered slowly.

Exchanging looks the twins turned back to Ellison. "Tathte tetht," Beau counter offered.

_Now you've done it. Sally has **never** let anyone have that recipe._ _They're awful cute little fellas. If I let her try Tanner biscuits . . . maybe. _Jim's thoughts raced rapidly. _If not I'm going to have to brush up on my old dark ops training and steal it from her. _Jim couldn't help but wince remembering just how deadly the tiny Chinese housekeeper was with that wooden spoon.

7777777

While Blair finished the rolls, Jim helped the twins get baths and wash the flour out of their hair. Jim simply smiled when the boys cleaned the tub after themselves and gathered up dirty clothes and wet towels for the laundry.

"Here, let me get the tangles out before we have a real problem guys," Jim sat down on the couch.

Beau calmly plopped down at Ellison's feet with his back toward the big man. Gently Jim dried the thick curls and began to work a comb through, carefully untangling hair as he went.

"There. Now you're all done. Your turn Dev," Jim urged. The silent boy knelt down and turned his back waiting tensely.

"Dev, tha Capt'n'th a thentinel. He ain' gonna be too rough for yah," Beau soothed.

"You have a tender scalp, Dev?" Jim asked gently. The boy nodded faintly. "Then I'll be extra careful." Sensitive hands moved with care, toweling the silky curls, then moved to gently working the tangles free. Dev's eyes were half closed and he was purring softly by the time Ellison finished.

"How's that?" Jim asked, softly stroking the smooth curls.

Dev turned and smiled before signing slowly.

"You think the rolls are done?" Jim teased. "How do you know that?"

Dev touched his nose then licked his lips.

"Yep. The nose knows," Jim leaned closer and whispered. Dev nodded enthusiastically.

"They're ready guys," Blair called pulling the rolls from the oven, only to discover the three conspirators seated at the table. Plates and silverware were in place. Butter was strategically positioned for easy access. Juice and coffee poured. Angelic smiles greeted Blair's laugh.

"We need to do better on healthy meals, you know." Blair looked over at Jim as the twins demolished the rolls happily.

"I know. Slick trusted me to take care of them. That includes eating healthy," Ellison agreed.

"So what are we going to do today?" Blair asked quietly.

"It's only seven thirty so we have time to do the laundry first. I thought I'd let the boys choose between the beach or the park." Jim shrugged.

"I was kind of thinking of the zoo," Blair said hesitantly.

"I'm not sure that we're up to that big of an outing,"Jim muttered.

"Oh man, they opened that new polar bear exhibit last week. Some of the guys at the station were talking about it," Blair said wistfully.

The twins exchanged a look and Beau began to speak when Dev shook his head. A questioning look was directed Ellison's way.

"Blair, do you want to see the Polar Bears?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I've never seen them before," Blair muttered.

"I would have thought you'd have seen them before as much as you and your mom traveled," Jim sighed knowing he was going to have to stand his ground or he was going to end up at the zoo.

"Naomi doesn't believe in zoo's. She protested at several for animal rights," Blair said quietly.

"Yah never been to tha zoo have yah?" Beau asked, biting his lip.

"No. It's alright, guys. I'll go some other time." Blair's bounce seemed to disappear as he forced a resigned smile.

_Hell, even my old man took me to the zoo._ Two pairs of sapphire eyes agreed with Jim's decision without any need for discussion. "Let's get cleaned up here while Blair finds out what time the zoo opens," Jim told the twins.

"The zoo opens at ten. I'll take the laundry down and get it started," Blair smiled widely and bounced out of the apartment with the loaded hamper.

"Capt'n Jim," Beau sighed.

"Yeah Beau?" Ellison looked down as the boy dried a plate.

"We'll try real hard to be good," Beau looked uncomfortable.

"I know that," Jim smiled.

"We wath throwed out of tha Denver zoo after **THA INTHIDENT**," Beau bit his lip and Dev nodded morosely.

"Thrown out?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"It weren't really our fault tha elefant gettin' loothe yah know." Beau ducked his head and studied his toes.

Dev nodded at Ellison's disbelieving look.

"That was Unca JD," Beau sighed looking up.

"JD," Jim nodded.

"How wath I thupothe ta know Unca Nathan would be thkairt of thnaketh?" Beau's chin quivered.

"Nathan, snakes," Jim nodded, a feeling of dread filling his being.

"He paid fer it, and he were mighty thorry ta have kilt it," Beau whispered.

Jim looked over at Dev questioningly. Dev mimed throwing a knife.

"Not good," Jim winced.

"No it weren't good," Beau agreed. "Unca Ez really wouldn't have thot tha othterith," the little guide put in hurriedly.

"Ostrich? Ezra?" Jim asked.

"It tooked hith cufflink," Beau explained.

"Oh, is that what happened?" Jim grimaced.

"It kinda wath Unca Buck'th fault all tha penguinth gettin' loothe," Beau admitted. "He wath flirtin' with tha girl who trained 'em and they didn't lock tha gate."

Dev nodded silently and rolled his eyes.

"I didn' think it wath fair them makin' uth leave jutht 'cauthe Unca Chrith and Tad took down tha train robberth. How wath they thuppothe ta know it wath a thow anyway?" Beau scowled.

"And that's why you can't go to the Denver Zoo anymore?" Jim's lips twitched. Trying to hide his response to the oh so serious rendition he started to drink the last of his coffee before washing the cup.

"Yep, Dev and me kin go back next year wit' adult thupervithon. That meanth we cain't take Tad er our uncleth," Beau sighed.

Jim snorted the coffee and exhaled it across the clean counter. Blair returned to see Jim bent over the counter coughing while two worried little boys pounded his back.

"Jim?" Blair started over.

"It's alright, I'll explain later," Jim coughed and rasped but his tearing eyes held laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Dev dropped the damp dish towels by the door for the trip to the washer. Beau and Dev disappeared into Blair's room and returned with their arms full of little people clothes, Blair's clothing of questionable cleanliness and the two damp towels from Blair's recent shower.

"Thanks guys," Blair flinched at Ellison's censoring glare.

"Yer welcome, Unca Blair yah thouldn't leave wet towelth like that. They mold, it would really bother Capt'n Jim," Beau lectured.

"Your right boys, I'll try and do better," Blair muttered.

"Good," Beau smiled before following Dev back into Blair's room.

The twins reappeared with Blair's sheets and pillow cases.

"Yah want frethh one'th put on now or wait and put thethe back after yah wathh 'em?" Beau asked after they dumped the pile of dirty linen.

"We'll put fresh on that way we won't have to mess with it when we get back from the zoo," Jim ruled.

"I'll take these down and check on the washers," Blair wrapped everything in the dirty sheet to carry the laundry down.

"Leave it chief I'll get my sheets and bring it all down," Jim ordered.

"No way man. The Abbots from downstairs are washing. They're still using that 'organic' laundry detergent. You remember last time don't you Jim? Dev's got no business around that stuff either. Beau can you carry down the new bottle of laundry detergent for me?" Blair grumbled.

"Thure Unca Blair," Beau grabbed the large bottle and trotted off after cyclone Blair.

"Looks like we have bed making duty," Jim smiled down at the silent twin.

Dev had a frown on his face as he looked up at Jim.

"We'll keep an ear on them," Jim acknowledged the boy's concern. "Does trouble like Beau too?"

Dev had a disbelieving look on his face.

"Guess it's the guide thing," Jim sighed. Dev sighed deeply before heading up the stairs to strip Ellison's bed.

"Are you doing OK? I know you were expecting to stay with your uncles and everything," Jim asked gently.

Dev smiled and nodded. The industrious little boy pulled the comforter off the bed before starting on the sheets.

"Whoa, Whoa! Hold still," Jim laughed softly. _I saw it happen but how it happened is another question. _Ellison carefully unwrapped the fuming, growling Dev from the king-size sheet.

**BAD! **Dev signed once his hands were free. It tried to eat me the wide eyed boy 'said'.

"It sure did Buddy," Jim chuckled.

Together they worked the king size fitted sheet loose and tossed it into a pile with the rest of the linens.

Dev valiantly assisted Jim in making the bed with fresh linens, but he kept a jaundiced eye on that possessed sheet as he worked.

Jim gathered up the linens tossing them over the rail to the floor below. "What Blair doesn't know won't hurt him," Jim flinched looking over at the potential witness to his action.

Dancing blue eyes met the sheepish gaze of the older sentinel.

Safer then carrying them on the stairs. Dev signed.

"Yeah, good defense kid," Jim smiled warmly.

"Trouble," Jim blurted racing down the steps closely followed by Dev.

Banging from the elevator greeted the opening of the apartment door.

"Carrie?" Jim called moving to the elevator door.

"Hi Jim, I was really hoping you were home. Darn elevator is broke again," the neighbor from across the hall growled.

"I'll have you out in a minute," Jim groaned. "I had a sign up. It stopped working yesterday when I was leaving for work."

"No sign this morning. I know because I looked," Carrie sighed. "I guess they pretended to fix it again."

Jim worked the door open revealing the top of the stopped elevator. Flipping up the maintenance hatch he knelt down thrusting his hands and arms through.

"Groceries," Carrie passed up several bags that got passed to Dev to set out of the way.

"Up you come," Jim grasped the offered hands and lifted the red head out of the elevator.

"Thanks again," Carrie sighed. "I don't know why I get in that thing I know it's going to try to eat me one of these days."

"No problem," Jim smiled at the vivacious woman.

"Who's your friend?" Carrie smiled at the little boy watching them.

"Carrie Andrews meet Devin Dumont. Dev and his twin Beau are staying for the next few days," Jim introduced.

Dev smiled and moved forward to meet the woman. He bowed over the offered hand and brushed his lips across the back of it.

"Oh my," Carrie sighed. "If you were a few years older handsome, I'd keep you. I always had a thing for big blue eyes."

Dev smiled and signed rapidly.

"Jim?" Carrie asked.

"Dev's mute," Jim answered distractedly watching the boy's hands.

"Dev slow down your talking to fast," Jim ordered.

Dev's hands slowed and he made sure Jim understood each gesture.

"His father is available and that's where he got the blue eyes," Jim smirked. "Of course Vin does come with twin boys."

"Twins huh with big blue eyes," she mused smiling down at the little boy.

"Beau makes up for Dev's silence," Jim warned.

Dev nodded in agreement. Leaning down he picked up grocery bags and cocked his head.

"You're right this stuff needs to be in the fridge," Carrie smiled taking a bag and heading for her apartment door.

Jim took the heaviest bag from Dev. Ellison flushed at Dev's pointed snuffle.

"She's nice," Jim muttered too softly for anyone else to overhear.

Dev smiled and shifted the bag he carried. Touching his nose he looked pointedly at the waiting Carrie.

_I wasn't imagining Carrie was interested in me anyway. Kind of awkward Dev noticing though. _Jim scowled uncomfortably as he followed the little boy into Carrie's apartment.

"Thanks a lot guys," Carrie set her bag on the counter and turned with a smile. "I'll have to have you over to dinner soon Jim, that's the 5th time you've got me out of the elevator," Carrie took Dev's bag then Ellison's.

"You don't have to do that," Jim smiled warmly. _Wish I knew why I find her so attractive._

"It was a pleasure to meet you Dev," Carrie smiled down at the boy.

Dev bowed and pointedly signed a moment before sauntering out the door and across the hall through the open door into Jim's apartment.

"Subtle he's not," Jim winced.

"I think it's sweet. I'm serious about that dinner Ellison," Carrie flirted.

"I'd really like that," Jim flirted back. "I need to go, it's not a good idea . . . leaving Dev alone."

"Five nephews Ellison, you might want to check for booby traps on the way in," Carrie laughed. "I like you Jim, I'd like to see if there's any magic here," Carrie turned serious.

"I'd like that too," Jim answered just a seriously.

"We've got time," Carrie touched the back of Jim's hand before waving him out the door. "Jim I'll call about that dinner."

7777777

Jim's step had a Sandberg bounce as he entered his own apartment. He studied the too knowing look on Dev's face.

"I like her," Jim flushed closing the door.

Dev nodded and signed. She likes you too.

"I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable," Jim sighed.

It's okay. You're not near as bad as Unca Buck," Dev teased.

"Buck! Yeah I . . . you're a little young . . . for this conversation," Jim stuttered to a halt.

It's life Captain. The boy signed.

"Yeah, life," Jim sighed.

"BLAIR!" Jim barked turning he raced out the door leaving Dev to get the apartment keys, lock the door and follow behind more calmly. Grinning widely he listened to his brother give the run down on the emergency in the laundry.

7777777

Jim stared in disbelief at the ankle deep suds creeping into the hallway. "Blair?"

"Not my fault Jim," Blair stuck his head out with a grin. "It seems the Abbots ran out of laundry detergent. Mr. Abbott put in some dishwashing liquid instead." Blair sniggered.

Jim peered into the room watching as a steady stream of suds ran down the side of the washer and onto the floor. "Don't you think you should turn the washer off Blair?"

"It has to be rinsed out Jim. Mr. Abbott promised he will mop up after he's done," Blair responded. "Go ahead and bring down the rest of the laundry. I think it will be safe now."

Jim shook his head watching as Beau rode a piece of waxed cardboard into the hall over the slick concrete. He sighed but didn't say anything as Dev followed Beau in. Dev accepted the cardboard Blair offered and proceeded to ride his improvised sled across the room and out into the hall followed by Beau on his 'sled'.

"Watch out for people in the hall alright guys?" Jim sighed.

"Thure Capt'n," Beau grinned as he slid past.

"Remember, if you break yourselves we can't go to the zoo," Jim reminded before heading back up stairs.

Dev rode out the door on his 'sled' holding up the apartment keys as he passed Ellison.

"Thanks Dev," Jim chuckled.

7777777

9:20 am found the apartment clean, the laundry done and three impatient 'boys' fidgeting at the door waiting for Ellison to make a last scan of the loft before they left.

Blair had enjoyed Jim's discomfort as Dev had 'told' Beau about meeting Carrie. How Capt'n Jim was interested in her so that Beau wasn't to try and set their Tad up with her.

"Alright guys head on down. I'll lock the door and be right behind you," Jim ordered. _Must be the guide thing. Neither of them will go anywhere without a backpack._

The thunder of feet on the stairs carried clearly to Ellison. _Hopefully they won't get killed on the way to the truck. _

Jim carefully suppressed his own excitement as he walked down the stairs and out the door into the parking area.

"Blair what are you doing?" Jim scowled as he watched the car seats being transferred to Blair's car.

"There's not room for all four of us in the truck," Blair answered from his position in the car's door way.

"So the seatbelt goes through the base of the car seat?" Blair asked half way in the car watching. Dev intently.

Shortly the seats were properly secured along with their passengers. A grumbling Ellison had taken up residence in Blair's passenger seat, while Blair drove.

Arriving at the zoo they found a convenient spot and parked.

"Beau, I have a change of clothes for each of you in my pack, so you don't have to carry yours," Blair suggested.

"Medical kit?" Beau asked calmly.

"Yes," Blair answered.

"Dev'th thoap and a towel?" Beau asked.

"Well it's Jim's soap but it should work," Blair smiled.

"Thockth?" Beau questioned.

"Yes, Dev and Jim both," Blair nodded.

"Energy barth?" Beau asked once more.

"Yes and some fresh fruit," Blair responded.

"It'll be okay I guethth," Beau seemed hesitant. Beau sat his backpack back into the car. "Phone!" he grumbled getting into the bag at the last minute. Frowning he sighed and pulled a small beaded bag on a neck thong out. "In cathe of a problem," Beau sighed offering it to Blair.

"Is this a medicine bag?" Blair asked reverently.

"Yeah, it'th fer Dev iffen thing'th go real bad," Beau chewed his lip.

"What do you mean bad?" Jim demanded Beau's discomfort brought a scowl to the sentinel's face.

"Guardianth ithn't ready fer a life bond when they'th little. They bond to an attuned adult in a nurturing bond. Momma wath Dev'th bonded," Beau sighed. "Dev and me can't bond till we'th older. That bag hath thome of Momma'th hair and thtuff in it. With yah being a guide yah might be able to uthe it ta call him back from a deep thtill."

"A birth bond," Blair blinked "How'd I miss something like that?

"How many guardianth have yah met?" Beau asked.

"Three including Jim and Dev," Blair said.

"Yah wath never around a kid before," Beau pointed out. "How wath yah thupothe to know?"

"How'd you know to make this?" Blair asked his counterpart.

"Tad knowed," Beau shrugged.

"Slick's a smart kid," Jim frowned thinking back to his own childhood.

"Shouldn't you keep this?" Blair started to hand the bag back.

Beau wordlessly pulled the medicine bag out from under his collar. "Dev wearth one too."

Dev stood watching them with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Come on guys lets go," Blair broke up the too serious discussion.

"I never thought how hard raising a child sentinel must be," Blair muttered watching closely as the boys moved off a little examining the posters of the zoo offerings displayed on the stone wall.

"You mean like phermones," Jim flushed in memory.

"I think they've already heard the Birds and Bees lecture. Jim you can relax now," Blair chuckled.

"Aren't they a little young?" Jim muttered as the boys bounced ahead slightly.

"Jim, think about it. How do you keep secrets from a sentinel?" Blair smiled gently.

"Slick's got his hands full," Jim frowned in concern watching the little boys.

"I think Buck will make things easier," Blair said thoughtfully.

"Buck! The man's a rogue," Jim hissed.

"He's also comfortable in his own skin. I've never meet a man with more respect for women. He genuinely likes them," Blair pointed out. "He's not going to get tongue tied when the boys ask hard questions."

Beau and Dev waited till the men caught up before crossing the street each holding one of the adult's hands.

"Capt'n Jim, them'th big people doingth," Beau said seriously. "It'll wait till we'th older."

"Your right it will wait," Jim smiled down relieved at the child's easy acceptance.

The twins explored on ahead never leaving the sidewalk or getting very far away.

The boys had stopped in front of a bright poster of dolphins when Blair and Jim caught up.

"Kin we go to one of the thowth?" Beau asked excitedly.

"I don't see a problem with that," Jim answered after checking the show times.

"You know Unca Blair yah thould carry thome vapor rub or eucalyptuth oil," Beau smiled devilishly, mischief danced in the bright sapphire eyes.

"What do you use that for?" Blair asked curiously.

"Them women folk that Unca Jim reactth too," Beau smiled widely. "Iffen yer quick yah kin rub a little under hith nothe and he'd thtopth bein' . . . twitterpated," Beau explained.

"Oh! It covers up the phermones," Blair blurted after a moment and grinned widely.

Jim blushed brightly as all three of the 'children' studied him.

"Where did you learn that trick?" Blair asked curiously.

"Unca Chrith, he putth thome vapor rub in Pony'th nothe when he'th gonna be 'round mare'th and he ain't thupothe ta make babieth," Beau answered in a nonchalant tone.

"I'm never watching kids again," Jim growled and stalked ahead.

"Thanks for the tip Beau but let's not embarrass Jim alright?" Blair scowled down but his eyes danced with mirth.

The three rejoined Jim and they crossed another street before the boys trotted off to check out the Lion posters.

"Did you notice Jim?" Blair looked sad.

"What?" Jim demanded.

"When they held our hands. Dev actually walked around you so he was on your left," Blair sighed.

"Yeah, so what?" Jim asked in a puzzled tone.

"They already know to leave your gun hand available," Blair muttered.

"Blair it could mean the difference between living and dying. Vin deals with some very ugly people," Jim reminded.

"Yeah I know," Blair sighed. Looking up he grinned a moment. "Twitterpated!" he smirked.

"Ha ha keep it up Chief and I'll have you fixed," Jim warned with an evil grin.

* * *

Authors notes:

Dishwashing liquid in the washing machine-bad idea-very bad idea. My father-in-law pulled this one. Bubbles really did get over ankle deep all over the kitchen and utility room. Slicker then . . . well you get the idea.

Oh and if the floor is slick enough waxed cardboard makes a dandy sled . . . so I'm told. I would know nothing about any such event occurring on or near any family location or residence.

Vapor rub really will cover the scent of an estrus female. Makes it a lot easier to handle male critters around them. We've used this trick around the stables for years.

Twitterpated of course was swiped from Walt Disney's Bambi.


	3. Chapter 3

Beau and Dev stopped to wait for Jim and Blair as they reached the entrance. Getting in line they waited their turn to enter. Jim and Dev both winced as a toddler screeched furiously in line reaching a high pitched squeal.

"Turn it down guys," Blair coaxed, wincing himself as the tantrum reached new a new high note.

"Thanks Blair," Jim sighed rubbing his abused ears.

Dev was still holding his ears and rocking on his feet. Blair reached out to comfort the boy only to have Beau push his way between them with a snarl.

"Lithten ta me," Beau crooned rubbing Dev's back. "I know it hurtth. Turn that noithe off and lithten ta me."

Blair twitched helplessly watching as Beau and Dev struggle with getting Dev back in control.

Jim sighed, looking around he picked up both boys and moved over to a shaded bench. Sitting down he shifted Dev until his head was resting over his brother's heart. For long moments nothing seemed to happen. Then Dev sighed and snuggled closer.

"Yah thkairt me," Beau hugged his brother tightly.

Dev raised his head and wrapped his arms tightly around Beau. A frown grew on the little boy's face as he leaned closer and snuffled his brother's hair.

"Ah h . . . I didn't think. I used my shampoo when I washed their hair," Jim sighed. "No wonder Beau was having trouble reaching Dev, he didn't smell right." Jim looked up at the hovering Sandberg.

Blair frowned thoughtfully. Suddenly he smiled. "Jim, switch the boys' shirts and rub Beau down with Dev's shirt before you put it on."

Jim looked puzzled but began pulling off the boys jackets and shirts. Quickly he slipped Beau's shirt on Dev. Then he took Dev's shirt and rubbed it over Beau's hair several times before putting it on Beau. Finally he helped the boys back into their jackets.

"Blair what was . . ." Jim trailed off with a smile watching Dev snuffle his brother and obviously relax while stroking his hair. "Always on the ball aren't you, Chief?"

"Flying by the seat of my pants," Blair smiled weakly now that the 'sentinel emergency' was over.

"Thank you. I didn't know what wath wrong," Beau said shakily. "We've uthed other thampoo before," Beau chewed his lip.

"It was at home with your family though, wasn't it?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, tho thith wath 'cauthe of a new plathe?" Beau asked calmly.

"Probably." Blair smiled. "Can I touch Dev now?"

"He'th mine," Beau growled.

"Yours," Blair acknowledged the fledgling bond.

Beau relaxed and allowed Blair to examine his brother for a moment.

"Why didn't they protest me touching them?" Jim asked curiously.

"You're Alpha, Jim. As children it's instinctive to obey you," Blair answered softly.

"So why did Beau warn you off? You're the alpha guide." Jim scowled.

"Poaching," Blair smiled sheepishly. "I might have been trying to steal his sentinel."

"So Guides are territorial too?" Jim asked curiously.

"Looks like it," Blair shrugged.

"Better, guys?" Jim asked the twins as they climbed down off his lap.

"Yeth. Thank yah both," Beau said.

"It's up to you guys. Do you want to try this or go back to the loft?" Blair knelt down to study the boys.

The twins exchanged a long look. "We want ta go," Beau said. "I don' think Dev will have anymore problemth now."

"Okay, let's get back in line then." Jim herded them toward the gate.

7777777

Once inside Blair immediately went over to the kiosk to study the large map of the zoo. Jim sighed and turned his guide away leading him over to a quiet area.

"Jim, I was checking the map, man," Blair grumbled.

"I have a map Blair," Jim held up the colorful handout with the show times listed as well as a map of the grounds.

"Oh, thanks. This will be much better." Blair took the brochure and began to study it.

Dev raised an eyebrow looking from the distracted Blair to Jim, before signing quickly.

Jim nodded with a grin and signed back. _Yeah, he gets lost._

Both boys suppressed their giggles as Blair worked on an itinerary. Dev and Beau each whipped out their own copy of the brochure and studied the map on the back as they listened to Blair make plans to catch the different shows.

After a few minutes of figuring and some quick notes Blair finished his schedule. "If we go that way we can catch the elephants' baths. They'll be starting in five minutes." Blair checked his watch before pointing to his right.

"Elephants, guys?" Jim asked.

"Yeah." Beau looked at his brother for a moment.

"Dev, this way," Blair pointed.

Dev pointedly held up his own map and turned left.

"Jim?" Blair asked, afraid of his answer.

"They're Slick's kids, Blair. They can read a map," Jim grinned down at his directionally challenged friend.

"This is just . . . embarrassing," Blair sighed settling his backpack more comfortably as he followed the twins.

7777777

Jim smiled fondly as the 'three' boys watched the trainers bathing the elephants. One of the trainers was wearing a microphone and talking to the crowd as he worked. His friendly patter was almost Sandbergian. The baths ended up being something between a science lecture, actually bathing the elephants and a Marx Brothers movie. The gathered crowd laughed at the antics and perhaps learned some about the huge creatures.

"Unca Blair, duck," Beau said excitedly.

"Chief, duck," Jim barked.

"Duck? What duck?" Blair looked down.

A stream of water hit Blair in the chest without warning. Jerking his head up he watched the elephant hold the hose up out of his trainer's reach.

_It's laughing at me. I know it is._ Blair fumed then looked down catching the laughing eyes of the twins then saw Jim's open smile. _Well it was funny. _Blair shook his head and grinned.

"I was looking for a duck," he admitted sheepishly.

"Didja pack a thange of clothth for yah?" Beau asked impishly.

Jim and Blair continued to keep a wary eye on Dev when the noise increased as the crowd grew. If it was simply putting Dev's scent markers on Beau or just the boy was in better control. There was no recurrence of the earlier problem even after the same screaming toddler joined the group drowning out the Trainer's voice.

"Ready to move on guys?" Jim asked quickly.

"Yeah," Beau sighed moving away from the enclosure followed by his Twin.

"They have a chimpanzee show at eleven thirty, then the dolphins are at one. I thought we could eat between the shows." Blair suggested.

"Sounds good to me, what do you think, guys?" Jim asked. "Don't forget feeding the polar bears at three," he reminded.

Both boys nodded in agreement. "Tha Rhinoth ith over there," Beau pointed toward another enclosure.

They stood and watched the large creatures for a while. Blair explained how the horn wasn't really a horn but hair and how the zoo staff regularly cut it off so no one would 'hunt' them here in the zoo.

"It ain' huntin' Unca Blair. A hunter rethpectth tha law. He getth hith liththenthe and only huntth where he hath permithithon. He only taketh whatth in theathon. You're talkin' 'bout poatherth. They'th theiveth and vandalth, criminalth not hunterth. Didja know that motht of tha funding for the federal and thtate parkth come from hunting and fithhing liththentheth. Hunter groupth fund more wildlife refugeth and thuch than PETA and all the other animal rightth groupth combined. They thpend their money protethting inthead of actually doing for tha motht part.

"There's a kid that's been brain washed. I bet his father's a hunter," a thin man sniffed disdainfully, a PETA button prominently displayed on his jacket. Puffing out his chest he began 'instructing' the gathered zoo visitors on the 'sin' of mankind disrupting nature and the evils of zoo's and farms.

"Yeth, Thir. My Tad huntth. It'th better for tha population to weed out tha cullth. It keepth them healthier and helpth prevent over grazing," Beau interrupted politely answering the comment directed toward him.

_Train wreck coming up. _Jim groaned softly.

"So the murderers say. There are other ways to control the animal population," the man huffed set back a little by such a small child challenging him.

"Theyth extremely expenthive and not very effective," Beau responded in a friendly tone.

_What are you doing, Beau? _Blair watched closely.

"Going out and killing helpless little animals, like Bambi. Why don't they just kill and eat cats and dogs," the man started preaching to the nearby zoo visitors.

"'Cauthe Bambi tathteth real good. "Deer are perty muth ratth on long legth when theyth enough of 'em."

_Too much Standish in their diets. _Jim sighed deeply

"You shouldn't eat meat. It's unhealthy period. A vegan diet is much better for you," the man pontificated.

"Mithter, do yah eat a vegan diet?" Beau asked.

_Beau's leading this guy and he doesn't even know it. _Blair listened raptly.

"Yes I do," the man's spiel was disrupted once more.

"I figured tho, I never met a vegan that looked healthy yet," Beau noted. "Yah really need ta thee a doctor about an iron thuplement. I figure you're anemic as pale as yer gumth are." Beau suggested helpfully.

_Run, mister. Before he shoots you down. It's got to be a guide thing. This guy won't know which way is up in a minute._ _Beau's right though he does look anemic . _Jim admired the way Beau had the man twisted around already.

"My diet supplies everything I need, without artificial supplements, thank you very much," the man sniffed.

_Only if you're very careful. _Blair mused.

"Mithter, kin I athk yah a quethtion?" Beau asked politely.

"Go ahead kid," the man huffed.

_No stop while you're ahead. That's not a kid that's a miniature lawyer. _Jim shook his head.

"Why'th a deer'th eyeth on the thideth of it'th head?" Beau asked innocently.

"To be able to see predators sneaking up on it," the man muttered distractedly trying to get back on his soapbox.

_Uh oh, Can't you see he's setting you up? _Blair admired.

"What'th a predator?" Beau asked earnestly.

"A carnivore. That means it eats meat. An animal that hunts creatures like deer for food," the man snapped.

"How can yah tell iffen it'th a carnivore?" Beau asked yet again.

"Their eyes are in front instead of the sides. Things like tigers, lions and wolves," the man answered impatiently.

"A bear?" Beau asked excitedly.

_Ready! _Jim hid a smile.

"No, most bears are omnivores. That means they eat everything. Only polar bears are strictly carnivorous."

_Aim! _Blair tensed.

"Tho iffen it'th eyeth are in front of it'th head then it eatth meat?" Beau asked brightly.

"Yes," the man huffed losing patience with the inquisitive little boy.

_And fire! _Jim and Blair looked at each other and smirked.

"Tho people are thupothe to eat meat," Beau smiled.

"People don't require meat," the man barked, his face turning an amazing shade of red.

"But God made uth omnivorth. Are you thaying God didn't know what he wath doin'?" Beau asked in shock.

The crowds soft murmur filled the air.

Dev sighed and signed to his brother.

"Rekin yer right, Dev. A born cull," Beau looked the stranger up one side and down the other.

Ellison choked at the Beau's comments. _How am I going to explain to Simon how I got thrown out of the zoo? _He quickly started to move his small group away from the now assembled crowd. "We don't want to miss the next show guys."

The rest of the gathered crowd also began to move on amid chuckles and comments, no longer in the mood to listen to the opinionated man. Meanwhile, the animal rights activist stood in bewilderment, still trying to figure out how a small child had gotten the best of him.

"Cull!" Blair squeaked looking over two curly heads at Jim while trying to stifle his snicker as they led their two small charges away.

"Yep, didja look at him. Narra thetht, lookth kinda wormy, narra 'tween tha eyeth. No thmarter than he needth ta be. Yah really want that fella reproduthin'?" Beau asked innocently. "PETA ith them people who value thhildren tha same ath a rat," Beau huffed in disgust.

"A rat is a pig is a dog is a boy," Blair quoted from PETA propaganda when Jim looked over at him inquisitively.

"They worthip tha creathion rather then tha creator. God hiththelf dreththed Adam and Eve in animal thkinth. He wouldn't have done that iffen he figgered it were wrong," Beau huffed before trotting ahead to the lion enclosure with Dev hot on his heels.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim kept a sharp eye on the twins as they waited for the two adults to join them before moving up to the fence. _Slick's doing a real good job with these two. _

"They'th playin'," Beau said excitedly.

Jim flushed brightly, spotting the two adult lions off to his left. _No, they're not playing._

"The cubs, Jim." Blair chuckled, pointing to the three cubs wrestling and pouncing in the foreground.

Jim sighed in relief as the boys moved on after a moment.

Reaching the enclosure recreating the grasslands, the group watched as the Giraffes walked across the area with a calf racing around them. Antelope, birds, a small herd of zebra and several warthogs were all within view.

_It's got to be something in the air. _Jim stiffened as a pair of the zebra got 'friendly'.

Blair's knowing chuckle wasn't helping the flustered sentinel in the least.

Hearing grunting and a few squeals Ellison looked down and spotted the amorous warthogs not ten feet away. Jim flushed and Blair chuckled evilly as the boys watched the pair for a moment before the sentinel moved the group hurriedly on to something -anything- else to view.

"They'th critterth, Unca Jim. They'th makin' bacon," Beau huffed.

Dev signed a moment, his eyes dancing mischievously.

"Dev thaid . . . " Beau smiled angelically.

"I know what Dev said," Jim grunted leading them down the path. _I need to talk to Wilmington. _

Ellison breathed a sigh of relief as they watched a colony of meerkats. The animals seemed to be content not to embarrass the sentinel for a change.

7777777

"No we don't want ta thee the othtrithth," Beau said flatly.

"What?" Ellison looked down in surprise.

"We'd rather not, othrithth ithn't very nithe, they bite. After **THA INTHIDENT **we don't get near 'em," Beau explained with Dev nodding emphatically in the background.

"You got bit by an ostrich?" Blair said in disbelief.

"No, of courthe not. Unca Ezra wath the one that got bitted. That'th why he wath gonna thoot it," Beau answered seriously.

"The cufflink caper." Jim grinned widely.

7777777

The happy group moved from one enclosure to another studying the animals. Blair had picked up a following of friendly families that listened in on his lectures as he spoke to the boys about nature, different countries he had been in and the animals he met there.

Jim and Blair exchanged smiles when they came to the jaguar enclosure.

"Yer muthh better looking," Beau's voice caught the two men's attention.

Shadow, Jim's spirit guide, sat beside Jim staring in at his spotted counterparts. Regally the big cat lowered his head accepting the little boy's complement before fading out.

"You could see him?" Blair asked softly.

"Thure," Beau shrugged nonchalantly. "Our wolveth ith over there wit' Dev'th dragon."

"**Dragon!**" Blair squeaked looking toward where Beau pointed in shock.

Sure enough Blair's big cinnamon colored wolf was playing with a small black wolf cub and . . . _OH BOY! It must have scales in every shade of red, copper, bronze and gold, wings, four legs and it breathes fire too, oh joy._ Blair stared in disbelief as the Cocker Spaniel sized creature singed his wolf's tail with a small tongue of flame.

Jim stared a long moment at the spirit animals. When Shadow joined them, they began a rousing game of tag, Ellison sighed deeply. _I better put up the breakables for awhile. Check the fire extinguishers when I get back too._

"You know, Blair. Your wolf is reddish brown not gray," Jim mused thoughtfully. "Is it a red wolf?"

"No, he's a canis lupus fuscus, the Cascade mountain wolf or brown wolf. He's native to this area. They only get to be eighty to ninety pounds or so," Blair answered quickly.

"Can you tell what Beau's is?" Jim asked curious now.

"Tad thayth Teacher ith a Loafer wolf," Beau reached down scratching behind the wolf cub's ears.

"Canis lupus nubilus also known as a Buffalo or Great Plains wolf," Blair said thoughtfully.

"So why does Dev have a dragon?" Jim hissed. Hurriedly he moved his group along having attracted the attention of other visitors. _Maybe they'll think we were playing a game with the boys instead of just being nuts._

"Beats me," Blair grinned.

Jim scowled at Blair and looked down at the twins who shrugged.

"Tad thaid Keeper ith Y draig coch, a Comry draig from Gwynedd," Beau offered helpfully.

Blair looked up at Jim completely lost at the boy's words.

"Y draig coch -The red dragon, Comry-Welsh, draig-dragon, Gwynedd is in Northern Wales. Shannon was from Snowdonia in Gwynedd," Jim explained, amused at the turnabout. Normally it was Blair spouting off facts.

"Of course it still doesn't explain why he has a dragon," Blair reminded.

7777777

"We have time to go through the aviary before the Chimpanzee show." Blair bounced in place.

"It even putth uth on the right thide of the park," Beau noted, looking at the map his brother held up.

"Bird house it is." Jim waved them on.

7777777

"What was that all about?" Blair panted. Looking back he scowled at the birds peeking out of the aviary at him. "It was like Alfred Hitchcock's _The Birds_, man," Blair spluttered.

Dev growled protectively, stroking his brother's hair.

"Are you all alright?" A zoo keeper rushed up.

"We weren't really hurt, but what gives?" Blair snapped, checking over Dev's head looking for wounds.

"I've never seen anything like that before. I've seen them dive a few people but not like that," The young man bit his lip. "Can you hang on a minute, I called this in and the vet is on his way. We need to know why it happened so it won't happen again."

An electric golf cart pulled up with a huge black man in it.

"I understand you had some problems in the Aviary. Excuse me, my name is Frank Smith, I'm the chief Vet here." The big man slowed down and offered his hand to each of the four visitors.

"Jim Ellison, Dev and Beau Dumont and I'm Blair Sandberg," Blair introduced everyone.

"The Golden-Cheeked Warblers dive bombed these three big time, Doc," the young zoo keeper pointed.

"Can I ask some questions? Maybe we can figure this out," Doctor Smith asked.

"Alright whatever we can do to help." Blair looked over at Jim for his agreement.

"What kind of shampoo do you use?" the vet asked.

"It's called Rainforest. It's from that little organic place over on Wilson road," Blair answered calmly.

"All four of you use it?" the doctor asked.

"Today we did," Jim nodded.

"So why did they leave you alone?" the vet frowned at Ellison.

"He's hair challenged man," Blair laughed.

The vet frowned and walked over to the fence where the birds pecked at the wire. "So what's got into you guys?" He studied the little birds intently for a moment spinning around he studied the three heads of soft 'nesting' material and grinned. "I know what caused it. Are you willing to help out an endangered species?"

"Doing what?" Jim scowled.

"Brushing your hair," the vet grinned.

"They want our hair fer their nethtth?" Beau asked in amazement.

"I really think so." The vet knelt down to talk with the boys. "We've tried to get them to build a nest every since they've been here."

"Blair, have you got a brush?" Beau asked.

"Uh . . . no." Blair ducked his head.

"They'th one in my backpack," Beau sighed deeply, sending an accusing look in Blair's direction.

"Let me call the gift shop and see if they have something," the vet laughed and pulled out a walky-talky not wanting to lose his 'nest' donors.

Another golf cart pulled up in moments. "Take your pick guys. Keep them with the zoo's thanks when you're done," Doc Smith waved at the dozen assorted animal character brushes.

"Will it be enough?" Beau asked worriedly holding out his brush with the trapped hair.

"They're little birds so I think this will be just right," the vet carefully pulled the hair out of the bristles.

Dev silently held out his brush with its trapped strands.

Blair brushed his hair industriously trapping a goodly amount of hair in the bristles.

"Now let's see if this is what they wanted." Smith walked over, moving into the aviary and hung strands of hair from the nearby branches.

A cloud of wings and you could hardly blink before the birds and hair were gone.

"I'd say we handled that emergency," Smith grinned walking back.

"We really appreciate your help. I'll leave your names at the Garden Spot. That's our restaurant here. Have dinner on us please. There'll be a pass for you as well. You can't buy anything food wise here today, Gentlemen. You can each pick a stuffed animal of your choice as well. If you'd like to meet me at five o'clock over at the nursery I'll take you on a private tour of the nursery and animal hospital," the doctor offered.

"We'd love that." Blair bounced excitedly.

"Five it is." Jim held out a hand and shook the Vet's before herding off his charges.

777 11:30 am 7777

"If we hurry we can still catch the chimp show." Jim pointed toward the correct path.

Breathing deeply they slipped into seats just as the show began. The handler began a well rehearsed spiel on the animals as a chimp dressed as a great white hunter complete with whip and chair, put him through his paces much to the crowds' enjoyment. The show was only twenty minutes long but everyone left with smiles. Well, except for the screaming toddler that had appeared regularly all morning.

"That's just not normal. If he isn't whining he's screaming," Blair frowned. "Do you think something's wrong with that kid?"

"As near as I can tell he's healthy and clean. He doesn't have any visible bruises or marks.. I've seen him eating so he's not hungry," Jim groaned as the screaming hit that high pitched squeal once more.

"Dev says he don' thmell thick or nothin'," Beau sighed.

"Look at the way his care giver acts. I think he's just trying to be noticed. She sure is ignoring him and has been all morning. If this wasn't 'normal' for the kid she'd be worried to death," Blair scowled.

"Nothing we can do, guys," Jim huffed. "Are you ready for some lunch?"

"Yeah, we kin eat," Beau looked back sadly at the screaming child. "We'th awful lucky havin' Tad and all our uncleth ain' we Dev?"

Dev nodded, taking Blair's hand and tugging him along.

7777777

"Well, you've got to say they have healthy appetites," Blair chuckled looking down at the empty plates.

"They eat like Slick," Jim admitted. "Glad he's going to be feeding them when they hit puberty and not me."

"It's weird though," Blair said softly.

"What?" Jim frowned.

"They chose salads and grilled chicken, when they could have had fries," Blair looked pointedly at Ellison's plate.

"They like salad and chicken what's wrong with that?" Jim huffed.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Blair smiled.

7777777

"Looks like we need to find a quiet spot for a while," Jim nodded down at the heavy-eyed slow moving boys.

"Do you need to rest for a little while, guys? We have plenty of time before the dolphin show," Blair suggested.

"Rekin tho." Beau leaned against Blair's leg and yawned.

"I see a nice quiet spot over there and I have a blanket in my pack you can lay down on." Blair gently urged the exhausted little boys over to an off the path little glade.

"Lay down Beau," Blair urged, moving the little boy to the blanket. "Dev, there's room for you too."

"He's already out," Jim chuckled holding the limp little body up on his shoulder. Moving over he gently lowered his burden to the welcoming blanket.

The two men sat quietly keeping an eye on the sleeping boys and people watching while they themselves rested.

"Jim." Blair's voice held laughter. "They're back."

"Who's back?" Jim asked, studying the passing zoo visitors.

"The spirit guides, man. Look." Blair nodded toward the twins.

Blair's wolf and Jim's panther were resting against each other looking . . . rumpled. While the little dragon and the wolf pup lay sprawled with their charges.

"Wish there was some way to get a picture," Blair smiled.

"Blair, why are they showing up? The only times our guys have shown up is when we're in trouble," Jim reminded.

"Oh man," Blair's smile faded. "Maybe they're on vacation," he offered hopefully.

"We can hope," Jim sighed.

"But we'll keep our eyes open too," Blair growled protectively.

The two men sat quietly for a while before conversation picked back up.

"You know they're going to be recharged when they wake up don't you?" Jim sighed.

"I know," Blair groaned. "They're such good kids, but they still wear you out."

"Probably the predawn wake up call," Jim yawned.

"Yeah, probably." Blair yawned widely.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why does it seem like half the animals we're seeing are . . ." Jim trailed off looking over at the sleeping twins.

"Makin' bacon," Blair chuckled.

"Yeah." Jim's lips twitched.

"I guess it's that time of year," Blair laughed.

"The animals are bad enough for heaven sake. If that couple over by the monkey cage had gotten any friendlier with each other we'd have had to arrest them. The place is full of little kids what possessed those idiots to act like that?" the offended sentinel scowled.

"Exhibitionists, I guess," Blair grunted. "I'm as open about stuff as the next guy but that was completely out of line for a public place."

"Hate to wake them but if we're going to catch the dolphin show we need to go." Jim looked at the peaceful sleepers regretfully.

"Yeah. They really wanted to see them," Blair sighed.

Suddenly, as if an internal alarm had gone off, the spirit guides just disappeared. The twins sat up and looked around. "Time ta find the dolphinth," Beau leapt up. Dev calmly picked up the blanket and tried to shake it out only to get swallowed in the folds.

"Let me help, Dev," Jim smiled down at the bright eyed child. "You haven't had real good luck with bedding today."

Dev nodded vigorously, letting Ellison untangle him.

Once the boy eating blanket was safely trapped in the backpack they were on their way to the dolphin pool.

7777 1:00 pm 777

Dev stood completely enthralled by the dolphins. Beau smiled back at their caretakers. "Dev loveth ta liththen to them talk."

"Jim?" Blair turned to find Jim also enchanted by the animals..

"Lookth like Capt'n Jim liketh ta lithten too," Beau grinned.

"Wonder what they can hear?" Blair breathed.

"Dev thay'th they thing," Beau responded.

"Jim?" Blair frowned.

"I'm not zoning, Chief," Jim said distractedly. "The one in the middle is getting ready to jump."

Blair turned back to the pool in time to watch the center dolphin leap through a ring. "You can understand them?"

"No, but they have a certain set of clicks they make before jumping out of the water," Ellison answered, never taking his eyes off the pool.

Dev signed excitedly, just before all three of the performers leapt from the water and did a flip.

All too soon the show was over and the dolphins swam into a back chamber and the trainer closed the gate behind them.

"They seem to enjoy doing the show," Blair said thoughtfully.

"They did, they were laughing most of the way through it. Especially when the trainer forgot to cue them for the last set of flips," Jim grinned.

Blair stared from Jim to the nodding Dev and back. "They laugh?"

"I don't know what else to call it," Jim shrugged. "What's next guys?"

"Wolveth," Beau tugged on Jim's hand.

"Wolves this way, guys," Blair smirked and pointed.

"He's right," Jim said in disbelief, checking the map.

They turned down the correct path and the boys trotted ahead slightly. Blair couldn't help looking over his shoulder just once at the sign pointing the way to the wolf enclosure.

The wolves all came over and sat down by the fence studying the group of visitors.

"That'th hello in wolf," Beau indicated the slightly lowered head, pricked ears and relaxed tail. "They don't like it iffen yah look 'em thraight in the eyeth. That'th a threatening behavior," he explained. The big grey girl there ith tha alpha female. That darker one ith tha alpha male."

"How can you tell?" Jim knelt down to talk with Beau easier.

"Like Dev thigning. It'th movement and pothture." Beau leaned against Jim comfortably before they moved on to the next exhibit.

"Ready for popsicles, guys?" Blair asked after a while indicating a cart set up on the path.

"Yeah." Beau smiled and Dev nodded happily.

Getting the popsicles they walked along the path looking at animals.

"It's great the way the zoo is offering healthy food. These popsicles are real fruit juice," Blair said in appreciation.

"We need ta wathh up," Beau said after discarding his stick and napkin into a garbage container.

"Bathrooms are there on the right." Jim indicated.

Soon they were back on the trail moving steadily between exhibits.

All four of them leaned over the rail watching the otters play for a long while. The recognized high pitched squeal of the annoying toddler suddenly screeched out from behind them.

"Ah, hell," Beau whispered. Quick splashes and the otters disappeared into their den.

"Beau, don't cuss," Jim sighed, rubbing his now throbbing temples.

"Let's head over to the polar bears," Blair said, softly urging his charges away from the whining toddler. The four wandered down the pathway checking out the exhibits on the way.

"Hey look! penguins!" Blair smiled looking in at the busy little birds. A trainer was feeding the birds getting them to do an assortment of stunts, making the boys smile at their antics.

"That wasn't nice," Blair scowled at a 'bullying' bird. Then laughed when the 'victim' pushed the bigger bird off the ledge into the pool.

"It's alright, guys. This handler is a man. There shouldn't be an **incident** this time," Jim laughed.

"Capt'n Jim, they'th alwayth an **inthident**," Beau sighed deeply.

When Blair and the trainer got into an animated conversation Dev made a point of tugging on the gate to the enclosure after the man exited the penguin pool.

"It's locked son," the grey haired man said.

"Dev was checking just in case Blair distracted you," Jim explained.

"Thank you, we can never be too careful can we?" the old man smiled and wandered into the back.

"He's a volunteer. It seems like a lot of stuff is done by volunteers around here." Blair bounced over.

Dev suddenly raced over and tugged on Jim's sleeve, pointing. Two penguins wandered across the path.

"How'd they get loose?" Blair guiltily asked trying to remember anything he might have done to cause the escape.

"Does it matter, find a park employee would you? The boys and I will ride herd on these guys," Jim ordered.

"Jim, the boys and I will ride herd. You can find someone a lot faster and not get lost doing it," Blair reminded.

"You're not that bad, Chief," Jim paused afraid that maybe the teasing had gone too far.

"Hey, I want the interesting job is all." Blair grinned, taking off after a third penguin waddling down the path.

Shortly a group of employees appeared led by Ellison. "So Steve has been at it again has he?" A friendly woman asked.

"Steve?" Jim asked.

"Steve McQueen, the one over there. He always leads the Great Escape," she laughed herding a straggler toward the pen.

Jim grinned widely at his guide's attempts to reason with the determined bird as he kept heading off its escape attempt.

"Come on, guy. You have every thing you need in there. Out here you could get eaten or something," Blair was urging the penguin back to his enclosure.

Dev and Beau were calmly herding a group of waddlers back toward the pen. A handler opened the gate and stepped back letting the children shoo the birds back into the enclosure.

"Thanks boys," several of the zoo staff called.

"Yer welcome, that only leaveth that one," Beau laughed at the strange 'dance' Blair and Steve were engaged in.

"No reason to resort to violence, man." Blair bounced back when the penguin tried to peck him.

After the bird . . . charged, er, waddled at him Sandberg growled, "I bet you taste like chicken."

Steve looked up, turned on his little webbed feet and waddled hurriedly back to the safety of his pen. With all the penguins back in the enclosure, the handlers were trying to find the 'escape tunnel'.

"Time to head over to the Polar Bears," Jim tapped his watch. He disappeared down the trail herding his own flock in front of him.

777 3:00 pm 7777

"Not cute little Teddy bear's are they?" Blair breathed in awe at the huge predators.

They settled down to watch the show. The big clumsy looking bears proved to be anything but clumsy. Their antics with the refrigerator sized chunk of ice kept the crowd laughing. All too soon the show was over and the crowd departed.

"Ready to go, Chief?" Jim asked looking over at his rapt guide.

"I guess so, the show's over," Blair sighed regretfully.

They winced as the squealing, whining toddler appeared yet again.

"Run," Blair blurted, sliding out of his seat.

"Petting Zoo?" Jim asked as all four of them trotted off.

"Thoundth good," Beau nodded. The twins easily kept up despite the faster pace.

7777777

"Blair, duck!" Jim and Beau yelled.

Sandberg ducked and looked around wildly for what ever was after him only to trip over the duck on the path.

Blair grumbled softly starting to sit up only to be confronted by the offended duck. "Hey, man. I'm sorry."

"Thhe, Unca Blair, it'th a girl duck," Beau corrected.

"How can you tell?" Blair asked before he considered the implications of that question.

"No curlth," Beau answered.

"Curls?" Jim asked.

"The boyth got a couple featherth that curl up on their backth where theyth wing tipth crothth when they fold 'em," Beau explained. "We found out after Unca Nathan gotted uth George."

"George?" Blair stood up carefully avoiding the still glaring duck.

"Our duck. George layth eggth." Beau grinned.

The open grounds were filled with goats, lambs, a few pigs, several llamas, some miniature horses, a pygmy cow and her calf. Ducks, peacocks, and assorted birds and turtles. In some separate enclosures were rabbits, guinea pigs, even a pygmy elephant.

Beau and Dev moved calmly among the animals handing out hands full of feed to the friendly creatures. Jim laughed and went to rescue Blair from the aggressive goats crowding him.

"Man, they almost got me," Blair panted.

"That they did, Chief. Next time throw down the feed and back off," Jim recommended.

"Look at the twins. Why aren't they being trampled?" Blair asked plaintively.

For over an hour they visited with the different animals. Blair got to try his hand at milking a goat. Beau held the goat's head so she wouldn't wander off while Dev attempted to teach Sandberg the technique while Jim looked on smirking.

"It'th almost five," Beau announced suddenly.

"Time to head over to the nursery for your tour." Jim grinned down.

"Yeth." Beau grinned back.

"Let's go guys." Blair spun around heading for the exit.

"Thhe wantth her kid back," Beau pointed to the aggravated pygmy goat following at Blair's heels.

"I don't have her kid," Blair denied.

"Yes you do, hold still Chief," Jim ordered. Reaching into the open pack he lifted out a tiny kid and sat it down.

"How'd it get in there?" Blair asked in disbelief.

"Unca Blair, didja lay down yer backpack?" Beau asked.

"While I was trying to milk the goat," Blair admitted. "Why did it get in my pack?" he wondered aloud.

"It'th a goat they jutht do that kinda thing. We gived Norman away, it wath thafer for him," Beau rambled.

"Norman?" Jim asked. _Why do I have a feeling that there's a story there._

"We couldn't get him ta thtay off of Unca Ez'th Jag." Beau ducked his head and studied his shoes.

Jim looked at Dev who ducked his head guiltily and shifted uneasily.

"A little feed on the roof might have helped," Jim mused.

"No! We wouldn't ta done that," Beau protested.

"Then why the guilty faces?" Blair asked.

"We tried ever'thin' we could think of ta keep him off. We even thhained him up and he thtill got loothe," Beau sighed. "We thouldn't a' done it, but Unca Ez wath mad and Tad wath gonna thoot him," Beau's chin quivered.

_Must have been bad if Vin got mad enough to threaten the boys' pet._ "What did you do, guys?" Jim asked gently.

"Dev uthed hith thling thhot," Beau whispered.

"Dev broke a window?" Jim winced.

"No, he's real good with a thling, bethideth he wath careful not to throw too hard. We didn't want to hurt Norman, jutht thting him," Beau spoke rapidly. "It worked too. Norman jumped off but he drug hith thhain acrothth the roof and the wheel weight he wath tied to buthted the driver'th winda." Beau finished in a rush. "Unca Jim are you alright?" Beau demanded. "Unca Blair, tha Capt'n ain' breathin' very good," Beau said worriedly.

"He'll be fine," Blair choked.

"Yah thure? He'th doing that a lot." Beau patted Jim's back as high as he could reach.

"I'm better now." Jim finally caught his breath. "Time to go see the Doc." _Wonder how high insurance premiums are in Denver? Come to think of it, first thing Monday I'm upping my homeowners. Are twins considered an act of God or a major catastrophe? Maybe up my short term disability insurance and the policy on Blair while I'm at it._

* * *

The Great Escape was a movie starring Steve McQueen. Based on the book 'The Great Escape' by Anton Gill. It's about 76 Allied airforce officers escaping from Stalag-Luft III, Nazi Germany's most secure POW camp. It was the biggest British-led break-out of the Second World War. Of the 73 POWs recaptured, 50 were brutally executed on Hitler's direct orders. If you haven't seen it, it's worth a gander, and the book is an excellent read. 


	6. Chapter 6

The sentinel contingent arrived at the zoo nursery at four forty-five. A friendly woman waved them on back.

"Doc will be right out. He's helping the dentist. One of our tiger's has a cavity," she laughed.

"They get cavitieth?" Beau asked in surprise.

"Yes, they do. Would you like to look around at the new babies while you wait?" she asked.

"May we?" Beau grinned widely.

"Let me show you around. I'm Beth by the way," she offered.

"Jim Ellison," Jim sneezed. "Sorry. The disinfectant I guess."

"Blair Sandberg." Blair offered his hand. His concerned gaze didn't leave the sentinel.

"I'm alright now, Chief. It's not triggering an attack," Jim grunted.

"Allergies are so irritating aren't they," Beth sighed looking down at her irritated hands. "Soap. I had to change again."

"My brother, Devin Blue Dumont, and I am Beau Jameth Dumont. It ith a pleathure to make your aquaintenthe," Beau bowed over her hand followed by a smiling Dev.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two as well." Beth smiled utterly charmed by the old fashioned manners exhibited.

"These are prairie dog pups." Beth informed as she led the boys over to a pen.

"Did their momma die too?" Beau asked sadly.

Beth's eyes widened and she looked over at Jim and Blair.

At Jim's calm nod she answered. "Yes, she did," in a soft voice.

"They look happy," Beau said softly, kneeling down to look in at the excited pups.

Dev patted Beth's hand before going over to see the prairie dogs as well. Blair flashed a grin before joining the boys.

"I didn't intend to upset them," Beth apologized.

"You couldn't know. The boys seem comfortable talking about Shannon," Jim soothed the worried woman.

"Your sons are beautiful." she smiled looking over at the animated faces.

"They're not mine. I'm keeping them for a good friend for a few days while he's away. It happened kind of sudden." Jim chuckled ruefully.

"Everyone could use a friend like you. Bit of a shock how much kids that size can get into," Beth laughed.

"We had no idea," Jim admitted. "At least they're helping keep Blair out of trouble."

Dev got up and came back to Jim and Beth. He signed slowly for a moment and waited.

"Dev wants to know what's in the cage over there," Jim translated.

"Sugar gliders. They're originally from Australia. They're nocturnal, that means they sleep during the day and stay up all night. That's why they have such big eyes." Beth led the two over to the cage. When she opened the door a pair of little grey heads with large black eyes popped out of the fabric cave. "Hey Melvin you have some company," Beth reached in and gently lifted one out.

"This is Melvin, his buddy Leroy had to get stitches so he's hanging out with us for a while. You hold him this way, alright?" Beth showed Dev how to hold the sugar glider then stepped back.

Dev and Melvin began to explore each other. The small marsupial looked a little like a flying squirrel because of the webbing between the front and back legs. It was less then a foot long but most of that seemed to be tail. It had a pointy little face and naked ears making it look like a cute bat. A black stripe started at his nose and went down his back ending at the base of his tail. A black stripe ran down each leg and the tip of his tail was black. Dev smiled when Melvin rolled over and presented his little white belly for a gentle rub. Melvin eventually climbed up on top of Dev's head, where he decided to stay a while. When Beau slowly moved over for a closer look the sugar glider launched itself onto the other boy's shoulder.

"Tho thoft," Beau whispered stroking the tiny creature.

"Who's your friend?" Blair moved over to watch the interplay.

"Melvin," Beau turned to speak.

Melvin launched himself onto Blair and scampered up his chest, under his collar, then went to exploring inside Blair's shirt.

"Tickles," Blair squeaked trying to keep the sugar glider from wandering around.

"Let me help." Beth hurried over. Before they recovered Melvin, Blair had been stripped to his waist.

"Are you here for a check up, Mister Sandberg?" Doctor Smith's deep booming voice filled the air.

"Melvin," Beth huffed digging through Blair's shirt after the little escape artist. "Gottcha, you ball of fuzz," she growled, peeling the shirt back while keeping the glider trapped with a gentle hand. "Back to the cage with you, young man." The sugar glider was soon safely secured.

Blair sheepishly started redressing.

"Tickle don't they?" Doc laughed.

"Well now, did you two have a good day?" Doctor Smith crouched down to be less intimidating to the small boys.

"It wath real good. Even if Unca Blair got attacked by a penguin," Beau happily chattered.

"McQueen escaped again, did he?" The vet laughed.

"Yeah he did, took along thome of hith friendth." Beau grinned widely.

"Now let me see, you're Beau, right?" Doc looked at Beau.

"Yeah, I'm Beau," the boy nodded.

"Then this is for you," Doc showed Beau a clearance pass with his name on it. "May I pin this on for you?"

"Sure," Beau stood very still allowing the doctor to put the pass on.

"You must be Dev then," Doc smiled at the identical little boy.

Dev nodded and moved closer.

"May I put your pass on for you?" Doc asked gently, noticing that this twin was far less outgoing than his brother.

Dev nodded and grinned.

Doc stood after he finished pinning Dev's badge. "Passes for the big people." He smiled handing Jim and Blair their passes.

"What is it, Dev?" Jim asked when the boy signed rapidly and moved over to a dark area of the room.

"Dev thaid it'th breathin' funny," Beau translated.

Doc immediately moved over to the pen and opened the gate. "Now, Margo what's your problem, sweetie?"

A tiny chimp moved over into the light. Her middle was tightly bandaged. She reached up to be picked up. Doc lifted her into his arms and cuddled her for a long moment. "Beth, when did she have her last pain shot?"

"Two hours ago, Smitty," Beth sighed.

"So you just want cuddled, honey?" Doc rocked his little charge.

"Ith thhe gonna be alright?" Beau asked softly.

"She's going to be fine. That is if she stops eating things that are bad for her," Doc rumbled.

"Wonder Burger?" Beau asked eliciting a snicker from Blair.

"No. Somebody threw a toy whistle into the chimp enclosure and it got stuck in her small intestine," the vet explained.

"Poor baby. Where's her momma?" Beau asked.

"Alice isn't a very good momma. Sometimes that happens, you know," Doc sighed.

"Wit' people too," Beau said in an entirely too adult manner.

"I'll rock Margo, you take these nice people on that tour you promised them." Beth gently lifted the chimp into her arms and headed over to a rocker in the corner.

"Looks like I've received my orders. You boys ready for your tour?" Doc Smith laughed and headed out the door followed by the boys and company.

"This is my busy season. Lots of babies being born right now," Doc said as he led them down a corridor.

"It'th a tiger?" Beau breathed in awe.

"The babies came a little early so we're keeping here at the hospital for a little while," Doc smiled down at the very quiet little boys watching the three babies nurse.

They got to bottle feed a litter of wolf pups that had been brought in after the mother was killed by a bear out at the National Park.

"You should never try and touch babies out in the wild," Doctor Smith talked to the boys as they took the tour.

"Jutht cauthe it'th alone don' mean it'th been abandoned. Iffen yah touch it it'th momma might not take it back," Beau nodded. "Yah could get attacked if tha momma thought you were hurtin' tha baby too."

"That's right," Doc nodded, impressed by how someone had taught the children how to act around animals. "Well guys, that's the end of our tour. I sure enjoyed meeting you." Doc leaned down to shake hands.

"Thank you very mutth for the tour," Beau smiled up.

Dev nodded in agreement and waved bye as they left.

"Time to go home, guys," Blair sighed softly.

"We gotta go by the polar bearth to leave don't we, Capt'n Jim?" Beau asked.

"Yes, we do," Jim winked at the twins.

"Don't forget our stuffed animals either. We earned them right guys?" Blair reminded.

"Yeah we did." Beau grinned.

7777777

"They barely made it to the car," Jim chuckled looking at the boys snoozing in their carseats, little arms wrapped tightly around the new polar bear toys.

"I'm not surprised. It's been a big day," Blair answered. "Jim, thanks for the polar bears. Even I could figure out we went out of our way to see them that last time," Blair smiled.

"No problem, Chief. Every kid should see the zoo." Ellison ruffled Blair's curls and looked down at the stuffed toy bears -polar bears, of course- sitting between them.

"I was thinking about eating out since we would all be tired, but I don't think they'll wake up enough to eat," Jim muttered looking into the back seat.

"How about carry-out Chinese. That way it will warm up if they wake up," Blair suggested.

"Take out it is," Jim smiled as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed for home.


End file.
